herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bucky O'Hare
Bucky O'Hare is the main hero in the titular comic and it's televison series Bucky O' Hare and the Toad Wars. He is an anthropomorphic rabbit who hails from a world called the Anniverse. History Bucky O'Hare is a green hare who comes from the planet Warren. He is the captain of a ship called the Righteous Indignation as a part of S.P.A.C.E. (Sentient Protoplasm Against Colonial Encroachment) a special force unit fighting against the evil Toad Empire led by a ruthless computer AI named Komplex with the main goal of total toad domination of the anniverse. The ship's crew consisted of Bucky himself, First Mate and Pilot Jenny, Gunner Deadeye Duck, Android First Class Blinky and engineer Bruce the Betelguesian berserker baboon. However during a toad attack, the ship's photon accelerator exploded and Bruce was vaporized, though in the television series, it is shown that he was merely zapped to another dimension. The crew was later joined by Willy DuWitt, a human from another dimension who crossed through a gateway when his photon accelerator fused with theirs who became their new engineer and Bruce's brother Bruiser (who was introduced in the television series) as their storm trooper who wanted to avenge the loss of his brother. Comics During a scouting of space, the Righteous Indignation is attacked by a toad fleet resulting in the loss of Bruce. After Willy appears and helps fix their proton accelerator, Bucky befriends him and welcomes him to the crew. Jenny gets kidnapped when the toads board the ship so the rest of the crew set off to rescue her. Bucky lands the ship on an asteroid to keep out of the radar range of the toad mothership that is sucking the magma from across the whole anniverse. After landing, Bucky sent Deadeye and Willy in the Toad Croaker to go to the mothership and rescue Jenny while he and Blinky went to the person in charge to have their minor battle permits signed. They enter a strange door and are amazed to see a world of paradise inhabited by humanoid mice. Bucky tries to get them to sign, but the leader refuses. After taking Bucky and Blinky to various areas of the planet he reveals that everything on and in the planet is activating through imagination so the magma that the toads were after will cease to exist as they are too far away from the sphere of the leader's influence. The mothership activates their cannons to destroy the whole planet. But after being out of the range their magma shield implodes, destroying the whole ship while Deadeye, Jenny and Willy successfully escape. The mouse leader transports the toad to another part of the anniverse where the food is bad and have high taxes just before he explosion as he believed all life was precious even the bad ones. Willy however is stuck in the anniverse as his parents turned off his proton accelerator, providing him with no means to get home. However Bucky and the rest of the crew promise to be good friends to Willy and find some way to get him home. They then take off to continue the fight against the toads. Television series In the 1991 television series, it seemed that Bucky and his crew were pretty much the only ones who fought against the Toad Empire at the time compared to the numerous ships and weapons of the Toad Empire. News of Bucky's home planet Warren having been invaded and conquered by the toads as well as being transformed into a swamp using a device called a climate converter led Bucky to request more ships to be commissioned. At first, only one other ship, the Indefatigable, which soon ended up in the hands of Commander Dogstar and his crew, was commissioned, but later in the series, Mimi LaFloo (Bucky's possible love interest) joins the fight and gets her own ship, which she named the Screaming Mimi. During this time, Bucky returned to his home planet and saved his people from slavery who had been forced by the toads to create an even more deadlier climate converter. The hares then decided to work on the converter to reverse the damage the toads had done to their planet. In the final episode, Bucky would ultimately be the one to defeat Komplex when he, after a long battle, disconnected Komplex's mobile unit from its power source by literally pulling the plug. Warren was finally restored to normal and the Righteous Indignation took off into space in search of new adventures. Gallery Bucky2.jpg|Bucky in the television series Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Warriors Category:Neutral Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Selfless Category:War Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Wise Category:Control Freaks Category:Anthropomorphic Category:In Love